


Motel Fun

by Swampofsaddness



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth starts to think one night as she and Daryl are in a Motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic and totally out of character for these two. But hey it was fun.

Another Motel. He and Beth laid on a half way descent mattress in another motel. He thought to himself can you really get bored of having sex with one person? If that person in Beth Greene, no. He love every moment in a way before the apocalypse would have never seemed possible. Merle would have seen to that. The whores he paraded though and made him have sex with the leftovers made him feel dirty. Even in the worst places with Beth it never was.  
Reading his mind “Do you think people get board of sex?” Beth asked.

“Wait..what?”

“Never us Daryl, just thinking of what went on in this hotel room..I mean wow.”

“Yea”

“You ever been in one of these rooms?”

He thought of all the time that he and Merle would stay in a place like this doing meth and fucking the local trash. He avoided her eyes.

“Yea”

“Not who you are, remember?” She had a way of bringing him to the present.

Her words broke the tension “Wanna play a game”

“What ya have in mind?”

She got up on all fours. “I’ll be a prostitute and you be my pimp and I’ve been real bad.”

“Oh, yea?”

She ran to the door and walked outside closing the door behind her. Daryl smiled. Oh to be young he thought. She knocked. He opened the door Beth leaned against it in her trying to be sexy pose.

“Bitch where’s my money” She couldn’t help it she laughed a full belly laugh. What she didn’t know is that he had said those words before.

“Too much.”

“You wanted to play”

“Alright, daddy I’m sorry he ran off on me.” He grabbed he by the hands and not so light drug her in the door and threw her on the bed.

“You want to stop you tell me”

“Like a safe word?”

“Yea”

“Banana”

“Banana?”

“Would you say banana during sex?”

“I hope not.” Beth laughed again.

“Shut up bitch” Beth stopped and lured at him. “How you gonna make it up to me?”

“Please daddy.” She gets off the bed kneeling before him. “I’d do anything to please you”

He grabs her at the chin and makes her look at him. “You’d better” he let go of her chin and she drops her head. “Take my pants off with your teeth”

She goes to work unbuttoning him as she puts her hands on his thighs. “Slut you’d better hurry up I ain’t got time for this!”

“Sorry daddy” She hurry’s up. She unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down with her teeth.

“Stop” She does. “Pull my cock out and suck, if I feel any teeth I’ll slap you” He really liked this game but hated it was Beth, she was a goddess to him and she seemed to be enjoying it. Plus she was always excellent at blowjobs no gag reflex and all.  
“Take me down your throat.” She did as she was told and he put his hand on the back of her head to prove his statement. “That’s good you little whore now get on the bed on all fours.” Rushing to the bed she waved her ass in the air inviting him in. “Touch yourself but don’t cum”

She stroke her clit and fingered herself. She moaned and looked back at him. He was touching himself.

“Don’t make a noise bitch you’re not supposed to be enjoying this and don’t look at me.”

“Yes daddy”

He closed the gap between them and slapped her ass. She squeaked in surprise. He entered her without warning and started to ride her hard. He grab at her hair and she looked at him.

“You like this bitch?”

“Yes, daddy”

He fucked her hard and came all over her back she fallowed in kind. He wiped her off with his rag and froze as he thought she was mad at him, maybe he had taken it too far.

“Daryl?”

“Yea”

“You o.k.”

They laid on the bed.

“Thanks Daryl. She rolled on her side to look at him. “That was fun but I like us better.”

“Yea me too.”

“Your turns next.”

“Huh?”

“What’s your fantasy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and let me know I will right a follow up to this with Daryl's fantasy.


End file.
